Black and Yellow
by Beautybelle145
Summary: Because there is never enough of their bond seen in the movies, this is a series of oneshots and drabbles of Sam and Bee's friendship, all inspired by words, phrases, quotes or lyrics.
1. Vaccum

**A/N: I've always wanted to see more of the friendship between Bee and Sam, so this is a collection of drabbles and oneshots that explores their friendship. I love reviews, so you should leave one!**

**I don't own these characters, I just love them.**

**xoxo, Belle**

**Inspiration: Vaccum**

It just wasn't happening. Sam groaned as he rolled over again in his bed, his legs tangled up in the cotton sheets, and shifted his arms under his head, trying to get comfortable. Images of Chicago's skyline flashed before his eyes; black smoke furling in billows from the buildings and the burn of bright orange flames licking away at the bases of skyscrapers. His eyes flew open in frustration, catching the red lights of his alarm clock glaring at him across the room. 2.49 AM. He sighed, knowing full well that he would be lucky to ever sleep soundly again on his own. He had seen too much over the last few years, and while he had mastered at locking away all of the memories of dead bodies and destroyed buildings during the day, he found that he could never keep them away at night.

He knew what he wanted-knew the only cure for another sleepless night, but he hesitated as he put his feet on the cold floor and sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't want to keep appearing weak and instable-he was afraid of wearing out the security that the only being on the Earth could provide him without fail. He stood up and crept to his window, looking down into the quiet city street a few stories below. He wasn't surprised at the sight that he was greeted with in the dingy street lights. He found himself smiling slightly at the comfort he felt at just the sight of the yellow camaro parked in front of his apartment building. Bee was supposed to be at the hanger with the rest of the Autobot special ops team, but it was a very rare occasion that he didn't end up parked below Sam's window every night.

Sam started thinking about how his life had lead to this moment, how the nightmares, the sleepless nights, the battle wounds, scars, the death he had experienced over the last few years had all started with that camaro. Yet, Sam found that nothing in the world could make him want to change what had happened. He couldn't imagine his life without Bee. That car was his guardian…that car was his best friend.

Hundreds of feet below, the headlights of the camaro flashed a few times as if he could read Sam's mind. Another sigh of resignation escaped his lips as he turned and slipped on his shoes and quietly exited his apartment and made his way down the stair well. The brisk air stung at Sam's face as he slipped outside and made his way to the parked autobot.

"Aren't you supposed to be recharging?" He asked softly as he reached out a hand and put it on the hood of the car. The engine rumbled softly under his hands and a voice over the radio said: _"I'll sleep when I'm dead."_

"Don't say that!" Sam exclaimed. Connecting a concept like death to Bee was still too sensitive a subject for him to fully come to grips with. Just a few months ago Sam had been inches away from watching a Decepticon blow off Bee's head-and the what-if's still haunted him daily. Sam could still recall with picture perfect accuracy the sadness and fear in the autobot's optics as the gun was placed against his head-he could still taste the vomit in his mouth and feel the heart-pounding dread in the pit of his stomach as he helplessly watched.

Bee detected Sam's alarm and revved his engine quietly in a reassuring way. _"I'm not gonna leave you…I'll stand by you…won't let nobody hurt you," _came fragments of different songs pieced together through the speakers. The driver's door opened and Sam didn't think twice about accepting the invitation to crawl into the leather seats. "Bee, I thought I lost you twice during the last battle. I never want to have to go through that again, okay?" Sam said as he ran his hands over the steering wheel, trying to memorize the way the smooth contours felt under his hands. He relished in how familiar it felt. Familiar was safe. Bee was safe.

"_Never say goodbye." _The engine purred to life and Sam felt the Mech take control of the steering wheel as he accelerated and pulled out into the empty streets.

"You're the best car in the world, Bee." Sam said and as the Autobot revved his engine, he quickly added: "Don't let that go to your head."

It didn't take long before they had reached the city boundaries and the sky opened up before them. Bee slowed down to a stop and his engine rumbled with contentment. Sam looked at the sky and wondered about the stars up there and if there were other forms of life and he thought about the autobots and how big they were and how infinitely small and insignificant he felt.

"_What's on your mind?" _Bee asked through the speakers.

"There is just so much out there, huh? I used to think the world was this huge place, but after you guys arrived, I realized how wrong I was."

"_The world is still the same…there is just less in it." _The slightly slurred voice of Captain Jack Sparrow wafted through the speakers.

"Really Bee? Pirates of the Carribean?"

"_No matter how small you feel…you are never alone…" _

"What's it like, out there?" Sam asked, realizing he never once asked Bee about his travels in space.

"_Big."_

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

The radio clicked off and another voice spoke. Sam almost never heard Bee use his vocal chord processors because they had never been fully repaired. It was only on the rare occasion when Bee spoke for real and Sam had learned to never take those moments for granted. "_Space is like a vaccum, Sam. It's so big and vast that you can easily get sucked into it and never find your way out. It's easy to forget yourself out there. It's lonely. I'd much rather be here."_

"I'm glad you are here," Sam said, curling up a little in the seat and patting the dashboard affectionately, "but don't you miss being free and scouting out new placed out there?"

"_I am free. And with that freedom, I choose to stay here, with you."_

"Thanks, Bee."

"_Goodnight my angle, it's time to gooo…" _The radio clicked back on and Billy Joel began to waft through the speakers.

"Goodnight Bee." Sam mumbled as the purr of the engine slowly rocked him to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Zen

**A/N: Not as well written as I wish it was, but I like it just the same. Reviews are great.**

**None of the characters are mine-I just like letting them roam in my imagination. **

**Inspiration: "So I guess Zen is a day like this when you are part of the air and you remember things" -Perks of Being a Wallflower.**

"Bee, wake up." Sam said softly, patting the hood of the yellow camaro that was parked in front of his building. There was a loud beep of surprise and the tired jolted backwards before Bumblebee realized that it was Sam waking him up and not a Decepticon attacking him. "Sorry!" Sam said apologetically as the engine revved in anger. He waited for a minute to let the autobot calm down before cautiously asking: "Want to go for a drive?" Sam's heart sank a little as the car sat motionless for a few minutes before the drivers side door opened slowly, in a half-hearted attempt at enthusiasm. The mech had been out of sorts since Ironhide's death, and his lack of joy at the suggestion of a drive really worried Sam. He didn't understand how autobots dealt with grief-Optimus seemed to be at peace, Ratchet seemed to be grumpier all the time and Bee had just shut down.

Sam climbed into the drivers seat and cautiously put his hands on the steering wheel, waiting to see if his car would let him drive today. When he met no resistance, he carefully guided the sleek car into the street and through the city, towards the country.

They drove in complete silence; Bee's radio silent of his usual road-tripping songs. Sam sighed softly as the minutes passed by with nothing but the sound of worn pavement under the tires and the quiet drone of a smooth engine. The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky as Sam pulled off onto a dirt road and guided his friend up a steep hill and stopping at the crest. He sat in the seat in silence and almost forgot that his car was a real, live being until Bee turned off his engine.

"You know, I always thought we were friends and that we could tell each other anything, even if it's tough stuff." Sam said, frustration lacing his words after a few minutes of quiet before opening the door and stepping out onto the ground. He didn't care that he put a little too much force into shutting the door. He didn't flinch as he heard a series of multiple clickings and whirs the signaled Bee transforming from his alt. mode into his autobot self until he felt a giant, metal hand wrap around his middle and lift him up. Sam turned and looked into the giant blue optics that he had been brought to eye level with, but was met with silence.

"You know what I like about this time of day, in a place like this, where you can see the whole country sprawled across in front of you?" Sam suddenly asked.

Bumblebee clicked quietly, as if to ask "What?"

"When the sun finally hits the horizion and you realize how big it is and how small you are but that you somehow count for something anyway. You somehow feel like you stretch all the way across all time and space and can reach the sun and still be standing in the spot you are in. It's like you're infinite and nothing can take away that feeling of limitless possibilites in that moment." Sam rambled on for a minute, paused and then turned to look back into the optics of the Mech and realized he still didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Do you remember when you took me for my first joy-ride, autobot style? We were in northern California, driving through the Serria Nevadas and you drove so fast, I knew that had you been a regular car, we would have lost control and you rolled the windows down and blasted 70's music about cars and driving and feeling alive?"

Bee blinked at him, and then triggering a program in his optics, a holographic image appeared on the cliff in front of them. The winding roads and tall pines, and there was Sam's face with the wind in his hair and the echoes of Tracy Chapman singing about fast cars and being someone.

"Yes, that was the day! In that moment, I swear we were infinite. It was like we stretched on forever, together. Nothing could bring us down."

Bee snapped off his hologram memory and lowered Sam onto the ground before sitting next to him and saying in his broken vocal chords "I do not know how to process the death of Ironhide."

"I know you don't, and that's okay Bee. It's hard for all of us. But you don't have to do it alone. And you don't have to be sad all of the time. You can remember things that make you happy and find peace. And you know, we've still got each other." Sam leaned against the giant metal leg of his guardian, letting the words sit on the air between them as the mech processed them.

"That was a good day, wasn't it?" Bee finally asked.

"One of the best."

"Infinite, you said?"

"Yes, we were infinite." Sam replied, looking up into the face of his friend.

"I would like to feel like that again." Bee said standing up so he could transform back into his alt. mode

Sam smiled as he climbed back into the drivers seat as Bee started to play 70's music and revved the engine. They would figure it out.


	3. Forgotten

**Inspiration: Did You Forget? by Demi Lovato**

Sam didn't count calories anymore. The whole "staying fit so he could hang out with his alien-robotic, crime fighting, decepticon destroying friends" thing went out the window a long time ago when it was made clear to him by the government that his role in that journey was long over. He plopped down on the couch with a bag of cheese puffs and watched the muted tv screen as images of a report on an illegal nuke base in Iran that was destroyed without any American men flashed across the screen. He figured it was probably a couple of the Autobots-they were always out and about, destroying bad people in order to protect the good. His heart sank as he thought about the yellow Camaro that used to be parked outside his building every night and how it hadn't been there in over three months. He was forgotten and insignificant-his didn't matter anymore, even to the one being who used to guard him so ferociously, he was lucky if he could eat two bowls of "junk" cereal in the morning. He sighed heavily as he clicked the tv off and sat there in the gathering darkness, listening to an engine revving below his window as some undoubtily impatient person waited for whoever they were picking up. A few minutes later, the revving hadn't quieted down and with an aggravated grunt, Sam stood up with every intention to open his window and yell a slur of choice words to the driver below. Couldn't he just feel miserable in silence? But that all changed when he saw the black racing stripes crisply contrasted on the yellow Camaro that was flashing it's lights up at him in a pattern that Sam instantly recognized as "want to go for a drive?" He hadn't smiled that big or moved that fast in months as he bolted over the sofa and out the door.

**A/N: This is also in my series Musings and Music (which is a bunch of oneshots about all characters inspired by songs) but since it was about Sam and Bee, I added it in here too. As always, reviews are appreciated. xoxo, Belle.**


	4. Stay

**I'll Stay With You**

"Don't you miss being out there with them?" Sam asked as he leaned against the bumper of his yellow camaro as he watched the last of Optimus's huge black tires round the corner and the dust settle on the road. He was answered by a content rumble of the engine from under the hood. "Yeah, I know Bee, but don't you get bored? Don't you tired of me? Don't you want to get out there and take down a 'Con or two?" Sam persisted, trying to get all the questions that had been weighing on his mind out in one breath. Sure, it was amazingly cool to have a top of the line car that actually transformed into an alien robot, but Sam was always worrying that his car would just up and leave him one day. And that would suck, because Sam considered his car to be his best friend. The radio dials clicked for a few seconds as Bee searched for an answer. Sam started to feel a knot of dread in his stomach.

The radio dials clicked again and music began to waft through the speakers:

"_I'll stay with you. The walls will fall before we do."_

"Can't get out of that Goo Goo Doll's rut, can you?" Sam said, but there was a smile on his face as he patted the hood of the car affectionately.

**A/N: Another drabble written for my Music and Musings, but couldn't resist adding it to the Black and Yellow collection. As always, reviews are appreciated. xoxo, Belle**


	5. Run

**Inspiration: "And Run"**

"I just can't do this, Sam."

He didn't need to hear anymore. The air in his lungs seemed to freeze and his muscles felt as if they had turned to lead, but nothing was as prominent as the sound of giant cavern cracking in the middle of his chest. He didn't know how he was moving, or hear the rest of the words coming from her mouth. He wasn't aware that he didn't put his shoes back on, or that he was walking through sprinklers that had just gone off in the front lawn. He could only focus on the bright yellow car parked by the curb, the door already open and engine already running. He slid into it and leaned into the seat as a series of questioning clicks and beeps came over the radio.

"Just drive, Bee." He said, sinking further into the seat, realizing that this was the only place in the world where he felt safe now-that Bee was the only being who he would ever fully trust.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They are what keep me motivated to keep writing. I know this one is short, but I have a few more longer ones in the late editing stages, so keep your eyes open for that! And, if you get a chance, check out my "Music and Musings" series! As always, reviews are appreciated. Much Love!**

**xoxo, Belle**


	6. Woodchuck

**Inspiration: "Woodchuck"**

"Ron! RON! THE WOODCHUCK HAS BEEN IN THE GARDEN AGAIN!"

"Woodchucks are supposed to eat green things, Judy!"

"BUT HE'S EATING MY CUCUMBERS!" Judy screeched from across the back yard

"Cucumbers are made for eating!" Ron yelled indifferently through the open window of the living room.

"I think we need to call animal control!" She yelled back as she poked around a few plants.

Sam sighed as he pushed the door from the garage open wider to stick his head out and shout: "Mom, you don't need animal control!"

"Yes I do, Sam! He's EATING my CUCUMBERS! Someone better give a damn about this before I go all 4th of July on yoAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**BANG!**_

Bits of dirt and earth rained down upon the back yard as Ron launched himself out the back door and Judy cowered in the corner. A crater the size of a small boulder had been blown into the hedge lining the back of the yard.

"Bee, I thought I told you to wait until I could warn her! Now we're really going to get it!" Sam mumbled under his breath, looking up at the giant yellow mech that was peaking out from the garage, tucking his cannon away. "I don't even know what '4th of July' means, she's never threatened that holiday before!"

"WHAT THE...MY LAWN...MY PATH!" Spluttered Ron as he halted to a stop, looking at the destruction. Judy stood rooted to the spot, her face growing redder by the minute. She began to open her mouth as Sam interjected:

"Now mom, before you start shooting of fireworks or whatever, I want you to know that one of the pro's to having an alien car in your garage is that he has built in animal control. no more woodchucks."

Judy closed her mouth for a minute, thinking.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Sam said, looking up at Bee who gave a sheepish shrug.

"Does he do skunks? I think there's one under the shed!"

**A/N: This little one shot was brought to you by the woodchuck living in my backyard that my father is trying to get rid of. As always, reviews are appreciated. Much love!**

**xoxo, Belle**


End file.
